Talk:John Constantine vs Hellboy/@comment-27255656-20160306120804
THIS! THIS makes WAY more since than Goliath VS Hellboy. Goliath and Hellboy's similarities: Dark, demonic creatures who defend humanity. Nothing else. Hellboy and John Constantine's similarities: Detectives of British origin with a heavy habit of cigar chomping who deal with lovecraftian horrors on a daily basis as if it was just another Tuesday for them. Plus, it has the whole "Demon Hunter VS Demon" thing to it. I know that I'm probably being a douche right now, but I just wanted to rant about Goliath and Hellboy's similarities, which are dark, demonic creatures who defend humanity. Nothing else. On the other hand, Hellboy and John Constantine are both detectives of British origin, they have a heavy habit of ciger chomping, and they deal with lovecraftian horrors on a daily basis as if it was just another Tuesday to them. Plus, it has the whole "Demon Hunter VS Demon" thing to it. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Why do you always have to rant about Goliath VS Hellboy when they're clearly similar?" Because the only similarities Goliath and Hellboy have are both dark, demonic creatures who defend humanity. Nothing else. But believe it or not, I actually like the idea. Yeah. Even though it only has, like, three similarities, I actually think it's a pretty good idea. But why couldn't Goliath and Hellboy be so much more similar? Beast and Goliath had way more similarities and I'm really glad that Wiz and Boomstick did it instead of Goliath VS Hellboy. Because trust me, if they did Goliath VS Hellboy, I would have been really ticked off. And I just want to say I really liked this fight. And because Wiz and Boomstick already did Beast VS Goliath, they now have the opportunity to do Hellboy VS John Constantine. And the sooner they do it, the better. And I just want to apologize if I was being kind of a douche again. I just wanted to rant about Goliath and Hellboy's only three similarities. And as I said, it's actually a pretty good idea. I just wish that Goliath and Hellboy could have been much more similar. If they were so similiar instead of being just dark, demonic creatures who defend humanity, I actually would have been glad if Wiz and Boomstick did it instead of Beast VS Goliath. But no, Goliath and Hellboy just had to be two dark, demonic creatures who defend humanity. Nothing else. I just wanted to get all of that off my chest. If I was being a douche, which I probably was being, I apologize. All I wanted to do was just rant about the idea of Goliath VS Hellboy and I apologize yet again if I was being kind of a douche in the process. I just wanted to get that off my chest. And in my opinion, I think Goliath VS Hellboy should be a One Minute Melee. I just wanted to say all that. And once again I'd like to apologize if I was being a douche in the process.